


Guardian Angel

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [73]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 22:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Harry Potter or other intellectual properties involved.So, I have been wanting to do one of these for a while. I have hemmed and hawed over where to start it up, but I think this will be fine. I am using my realm hopping Harry from those other two fics I did. Enjoy if you can!
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Harry Potter or other intellectual properties involved. 
> 
> So, I have been wanting to do one of these for a while. I have hemmed and hawed over where to start it up, but I think this will be fine. I am using my realm hopping Harry from those other two fics I did. Enjoy if you can!

  
  
  


Harry had been ‘hopping’ between realms for quite a long time, at this point. His magic, pulsing and strong, kept him at a certain age now. Fawkes often playfully chiding him about how he would be matching the literally Epoch old bird in no time at all. So, he could say that few things surprised him, including the guns and savagery that had taken this planet by storm, it seemed. He then heard a soft, distant ‘boom’ before something crashed in front of him… then all around him. He stopped, Fawkes having left, knowing his companion was safe, so it was just Harry. 

  
  


The impact craters were small, but from them unfolded… robots? Robots that spoke, apparently. 

  
“Greetings, Siren male. Handsome Jack wishes for you to come with us.” It said, in a heavily robotic voice. 

  
  


“And where would I be going?” Harry said, leaning on his staff, having long since left the robes unless he was on a more traditional type of realm. The robot that spoke simply turned and pointed to the large ‘H’ that was covering the moon, almost eerily so. 

  
  


“A Fast travel station has been deployed.” It gestured to the weird looking machine that just seemed to come fully online, spread open as if it was welcoming. 

  
  


“Well, far be it from me to deny someone's gracious hospitality.” Harry said, before walking over to the station. He felt the sensation of being rapidly deconstructed, for lack of a better term, and rebuilt at the opposite end.    
  
  
“Thank you for using a Hyperion Fast Travel Station, try not to die!” The voice from the little terminal spoke, and Harry snorted gently, before walking down the… rather opulent hallway. He got to the end of it, and a doorway opened into a large office, overlooking the planet he had just been on. 

  
“What a lovely way to travel.” Harry spoke, though it echoed quite a bit. 

  
“Isn’t it great?” A voice said from his left, and when he turned it was to a rather handsome looking man. He smiled, and then his eyes softly narrowed at thee literal metal grafting points on the man’s face. “Oh, you’re an old timer, it’s no matter.” The man said, before coming up and extending a hand, the other with a drink in it. 

  
  


“Good morning, Handsome Jack I presume?” Harry asked, and the man grinned brightly, rakish. 

  
  


“That’s right. My sensors detected a little anomaly, commonly associated with Sirens, so I had to investigate.” Jack said, smiling still. “What brings you to Pandora?” He asked, and Harry shrugged gently. 

  
  


“I travel from space to space, where I am needed, you see.” Harry said, nodding softly. “I’m a doctor of sorts, well… many types of doctor, but that's neither here nor there. Tell me, though, what is a Siren?” He asked, and Jack blinked before grinning.    
  
  
“Well, let me tell you a story!” Jack said, finally noticing that this man in front of him had no tell tale Siren tattoos. Yet, he wielded their power, it seemed. Interesting… 

  
  


~GA~

  
  


It had been two months since his arrival, and Harry had learned three things. One, Pandora was war torn, bandits from all over the galaxy had destroyed it, and turned it into their own personal toilet. Two, Hyperion (including Jack), was doing what it could to take care of the problem, but they could only do so much. Three, which Jack didn’t seem to know that Harry did, there was a secret family member that Jack had… somewhere. 

  
  


The third one was something that popped up at the almost literal two month mark, from Jack himself. 

  
  


“So, I was wondering… if you could help me with something.” Jack said, sitting in an office he had given Harry, facing the stars the man seemed to love so much. He continued when the older man turned to him. “You see, I have… a daughter, and she is terribly sick.” He said, somber and not his normal suave self. 

  
“Well, I am a doctor, Jack.” Harry said, smiling softly, having gone with the whole ‘siren’ magic thing, whatever made these people feel safer and more knowledgeable. “I figured there was a family member somewhere, but I wanted you to tell me, and feel comfortable with that.” He said, and Jack was surprised for a moment, before laughing. 

  
“Well, you got me there. Then again, you must have years of wisdom, eh old timer?” Jack said with a smirk, before he got up. “I’ll bring her here, she needs a little help moving.” He said, and Harry nodded, before getting up, and unfolding the portable medic table he had brought. 

  
  


It took the better part of an hour, but soon Jack was walking in with a rather sickly looking young woman. She couldn’t be more than… if Harry had to guess, fourteen. Then again, with how sick she looked, she could be years older. She seemed hesitant to get closer to the table, and Harry, though his lack of lab coat and genial smile was something that helped. 

  
  


“Angel, this is the man I was telling you about. His name is Harry, and he’s going to help you, mkay?” Jack said, playactingly so, to the young girl. Said girl nodded, before Harry helped her sit on the table.    
  
  
“Your father is correct, I am going to help you to the best of my ability.” Harry said, before turning to Jack. “I am aware that my room is under heavy surveillance, but for the sake of your daughter’s privacy, I would request it be turned off. You’re here, after all.” He said, and if Jack was surprised, he didn’t show it. 

  
  


“Clearance Code Alpha Hyperion Delta. Cut off surveillance.” Jack said into the air, looking at Harry with a small, uneasy emotion that most people wouldn’t really be able to catch, before his eyes were back to their normal, happy glint.    
  
  
“Code accepted, Handsome.” The robot voice spoke, and Harry nodded, before he started to look over Angel with a scrutiny that only a medical doctor could. He then scratched his chin gently, before he felt something tickle his mind. It was only for a moment, but he glanced at her and she gave him another subtle glance, before her face was back to neutral. 

  
  


“ _ Are you trying to get into my head? _ ” Harry asked her, though it was mental and silent. Her surprised gasp made Jack on high alert. “I apologize, I think I found an inner bruise. It happens from time to time around tech, I am assuming.” Harry said out loud, Angel nodding meekly. 

  
  


“Were you around the loaders again, Angel?” Jack asked, and at her soft nod he huffed. “Keep away from them, they are not to play with.” He said, and she nodded again, looking at her lap, before Harry hummed again.    
  
  
“Now comes the reason for the camera’s being turned off. I know she is your daughter, however I must get past her clothing. My abilities must touch skin, you know this.” Harry said, and Jack nodded, having asked about healing his face a few weeks after he arrived. It would take a few hours, and Jack would be at Harry’s mercy the whole time, and he was not about that vulnerability. 

  
  


“Right, well, get to it then. Angel, daddy will be right here… just with his back turned.” Jack said, and Angel and Harry nodded, before the latter started to help her out of her skin tight, mechanically enhanced body suit. He spoke medically about her condition, but had a separate conversation with her, beyond the capabilities of the sensors ability to detect. 

  
  


“ _ Tell me, child, why were you trying to get into my head? _ ” Harry asked, softly speaking, while he did indeed to an in depth medical check. 

  
  


“ _ You need to help me, please, doctor. _ ” Angel said, voice soft, childlike in her head, as she pleaded with the older man. “J _ ack is a monster. He works for himself… for money, and power. He hates everyone under him, and according to him, that is everyone. Me included, sometimes. _ ” She said, a soft hurt tilt in her voice. “ _ Ever since mom died… _ ” She said, and he nodded. 

  
  


“ _ The loss of a spouse can be a terrible motivator. May I see? _ ” Harry asked, hissing softly as he undid part of her suit, immediately starting to heal the sepsis he had discovered. He said as much out loud, and Jack nodded and seemed to be fidgeting, not being able to see anything. Her nod was his answer, and he delved into her thoughts. He had gotten permission after all, but he did not delve too deeply. It was then, with her memories and how his hands moved over her arm, that he felt the heavy makeup on her arm, covering her tattoos. 

  
“ _ I see… thank you, child. I will do what I can. _ ” Harry said, mentally again, before he came out of her head. She had been hurt before, promises never kept and hopes crashed. However, Harry had a warmth, and literal magic about him that helped calm her a bit more. 

  
  


“Well, you can turn around now, Jack.” Harry said, and when said man did, it was to the sight of Angel putting on something aside from her suit. It was like a hospital gown, but it closed all around. Harry had moved over to a basin to wash his hands, humming as he thought quite a bit while he spoke. 

  
  


“Is my baby girl alright? Can you help her?” Jack asked, and Harry looked at him with a smile, mind slipping into the younger man’s, and getting affirmation of Angel’s words. To his own mind, he was a hero. A savior for the galaxy, yet he was quite the opposite, at least from the conventional view of things. 

  
  


“Yes, that I can, Jack. Trust me.” Harry said, smiling and placing his hand on the man’s shoulder. “First things first, she cannot use that suit anymore. It was poisoning her blood, and you can only live so long with sepsis before it becomes incurable.” He said, and Jack nodded, and still connected to his mind, Harry saw him thinking of other ways to pump eridium into her to keep charging the vault key. 

  
  


“Alright, yeah, that sounds fine. What else?” Jack said, and asked, and Harry went into a whole set of instructions. Diet, exercise, proper mental stimulation and the like. He spoke at length, both to help with getting her a better life, and finding out just what would happen should Jack pass on. It seemed that despite being, well, the asshole that he was, the company would be left to Angel, and the board of directors. The board would be in charge, but anything she wanted, Angel would be able to get and change. 

  
  


For such a cynical, and selfish man, he was pretty secure in the fact that his daughter would get anything she wanted if he died. He had failsafes in case of his death, but it wasn’t as if Harry could not change those things. 

  
  


“You’ve been a lifesaver, Doc.” Jack said, and after turning the cameras back on, his grin went from jovial to near sinister. “But, I’m going to need a little insurance that you keep your mouth shut.” He said, and before Harry could react, there was a collar around his neck, that did it’s best to stifle his powers.    
  
  
“You think I can’t tell when you’re talking to others, Angel?” Jack said, the tyrant dictator at the forefront now. “You’ve been a… naughty girl.” He said, and then turned back to Harry, Angel balking and scampering back. 

  
  


“We’ll get to see just what’s running through you, Mr. Black.” Jack said, grinning smugly, before he was then surprised, rather heavily, as Harry reached up and melted the collar from his neck. He sighed softly, before he had a hand around Jack’s neck. While he wasn’t squeezing, his magic prevented speech, and also interfered with sensors and cameras. 

  
  


“I’m not a siren, John, your collar won’t work on me.” Harry said, making Jack’s eyes bulge. He reached for a gun, but his whole body was unmoving, even when Harry let go. He toppled to the floor on his back, petrified. “I am a wizard, and I am centuries old. My magic cannot be contained so easily, John” He said, before coming to Angel, whose face was renewed with undisguised hope. 

  
  


“Will I be free?” Angel asked, tearfully. Harry nodded and then looked at Jack. “Do it… please. Just, make sure its not bloody.” She asked, and Harry again, nodded. 

  
“As you wish, young lady.” Harry said, and the killing curse hit Jack square in the chest. It was a modified version, he had taken quite a few years to get it right. It did not require the hatred the original one did to be of use. As it removed the soul, all the fail safes in the galaxy wouldn’t bring the man back to life. He was dead, plain and simple. 

  
  


He was about to speak to Angel, when that AI spoke once more. “Failsafes for Jack’s untimely demise activated.” It said, then continued on not a scant handful of seconds later. “Failsafes failed. Searching for legal, and blood heir.” There was a soft humming sound in the room, before once again the voice spoke. “Hey there, Beautiful, what’s on the agenda for today.” It said, and Angel sighed softly and closed her eyes, looking at Harry who smiled genially. 

  
“Contact Moxxi, if you please. I need to get a handle on… the fact that I own a trillion dollar company.” Angel said, and Harry gestured for her to sit. “Harry Black is given everything but complete override clearance.” She said, and Harry sighed before nodding and smiling at her, patting her arm ever so softly. 

  
  


“Then, allow my first order of business to get you a proper meal, hmm?” Harry said, and she flushed gently but nodded. There was a lot of work to do, but as Harry was there to help the ball rolling, and Moxxi was going to be there to (hopefully) help, things wouldn’t be so bad. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I leave this open ended for a reason, because it can go… so many ways. I have played the games, and I leave this say after BL1, and maybe just before, or just after BL2 starts. Either way, I hope it can be enjoyed. 


End file.
